


The First Time

by AGallifreyanTrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm having a mayor case of the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGallifreyanTrickster/pseuds/AGallifreyanTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of Stiles' first times.</p><p>A review of Stiles' big moments with Lydia and their family</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm having sort of a writer's block writing "Open Arms" I decided to procrastinate a bit more with this one.

The first time Stiles Stilinski feels excited about something he's 5 years old and is opening his christmas presents and as soon as he sees the blue box of a new game system he's jumping all over the living room while his mother and father laugh at his exciment.

The first time he falls in love he's in third grade and she's in the same class and has a mess of strawberry blonde curls and a green dress on. He spends the day looking at her, telling to himself that maybe girls aren't that bad.

The first time he understands pain he's nine and he's in a cold hospital room, alone, next to his mother's dead body.

The first time he feels utterly terrified he's seventeen, tied up in a dark basement and the love of his life is about to be killed by a psycopath. When Jordan Parrish storms to that basement is the first time he feels a monumental relief.

The first time he feels blissfully happy he's seventeen and Lydia Martin is asleep in his arms. They had just made love for the first time. The first of many.

The first time his heart breaks he's eighteen and he's watching Lydis getting into a plane to New York, leaving him alone, telling him that distance will eventually tear them appart.

The first time he realises he can't live without her is the day after she left. He buys a plane ticket ti New York. A one way ticket.

The first time he feels proud he's standing in a cheering crowd, clapping while Lydia receives her physics diploma. That night he surprises her asking her to marry him. She accepts.

The first time he cries in a public place he's in the altar as his beautiful bride is walking towards him, she's glowing, her smile lighting up the place. He couldn't be more lucky.

The first time he faints in a hospital he's in the delivery room and he's just seen his son's head coming out of his wife's body. When he wakes up and he sees his baby for the first time, he cries again. He's sure is the best present he's recieved.

The first time he gets a speeding ticket a very pregnant Lydia is screaming at him to hurry up. Two hours later he's holding his baby girl while his wife is peacefully asleep in the bed next to him.

The first time he cries in front of his children his son is 15 years old and his daugther is 10 and they're both crying too, next to fotmer Sheriff Stilinski's grave.

The first time he feels old he's in bed next to Lydia and she's making a joke about his gray hairs. He kisses her fiercely and they make love. After that, Lydia decides that she will joke about that everynight.

The first time he wants to kill someone his daugther is crying over a boy. He wraps his arms around her and promises her, for the millionth time, that he'll always be there for her.

The first time he doesn't know what to do his son is in front of them, holding his best friend's hand and telling them that he's in love. Suddenly he knows what to do. He hugs them both.

The first time he's speechless he's holding his first granddaugther in his arms. He kisses her little head, full of black hair and realises that you can fall in love more than three times.

The first time he thinks he's going to die he's in an ambulance and a crying Lydia is holding his hand. The pain is almost unbearable, but having her next to him helps him survive.

The first time he feels useless, Lydia's doctor is explaining to him that her condition is critical, that they've done everything they can do. Stiles hates that she's inmune to the bite.

The last time Stiles Sitilinski remembers all of this he's 80 years old and he's alone in his bed. He looks at the framed picture on his nightstand, Lydia's smile warms his heart like the first time, all those years ago, in that small classroom. She's been gone for five years, the loneliest years of his life. He closes his eyes, he's sure he will see her again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistake, it was written and posted from my tablet. 
> 
> I blame last night's lack of sleep


End file.
